Secrets and Lies
by Tai Kagamine
Summary: Rin and Len have been close ever since a young age, they are now dating but Rin has a secret she hasn't told her boyfriend Len yet. How will this affect their future and what will happen?


**Hello everyone I am alive! o.o I would like to apologise for not uploading a story in so long and I will be starting to get back into the swing of things on here. Big brother will soon continue and I've also got another story in the works so lots to look forward too ^^ I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! For now peace!**

* * *

**The Greatest Sacrifice In The Name Of Love**

Ever since they met when they were babies; Rin and Len had been the closest of friends. They shared all their secrets, feelings and so much more. But it wasn't until the age of thirteen when the two had entered puberty; that they started to feel differently towards each other. They were the closest of close and they knew everything about each other and were were falling in love; they had shown sparks of love during their younger years, but it wasn't until they started to grow up that they acted upon these emotions. After a day out together, biking through the beautiful forest that adorned their area and swimming in the crystal clear lake. Len turned to Rin as they sat in her backyard, the moonlight shining upon them; making Rin's gorgeous blue eyes sparkle. He took her hand and held it gently in between his two and sweetly he whispered into her ear as he leaned forward "Rin I love you" Rin's soft cheeks began to slowly attain a red tint as she blushed and very gently gasped. She had wanted to hear those words for a while and now that she was finally hearing them, they made her heart pace fast and her cheeks glow almost red hot. As Len leaned back looking deeply into her eyes, a smile of happiness and relief that he had finally told his closest friend how he felt about her. She looked back deeply into his eyes; lost in their beauty and the moonlight made his eyes light up; she was like a moth to a light bulb attracted and unable to pull away. Instinct took over and she slowly leaned forward, her eyes were locked to his and his were the same. Within seconds her soft blood red lips pressed against his and together they shared their first kiss; a kiss that meant a million things. Len's cheeks began to mirror Rin's as they stayed there, glued to each other's lips as their eyes slowly began to close. They were now lost in this powerful kiss of love and emotions as their eyes sealed shut and their arms wrapped around each other and their kiss slowly deepened.

Ever since that magical night three years ago, Rin and Len were in a very happy relationship and an extremely good couple. They had done nearly everything together and spent nearly every day together. When one was ill the other would look after them, when one went on holiday the other came with them; they were inseparable. The two had yet to truly make each other there's, they hadn't had sex yet because they felt that they should wait for the perfect moment. They had become closer and closer to each other over the years and became used to each other's bodies; exploring them, touching them, stimulating them. But they were safeguarding their virginity until they felt the time was right for them to take one another's. Their parents were both very happy that their children were together and they all knew that they were destined to be together. Rin and Len's parents had been close way before the two were born and that's why they had become such close friends at a very very early age. They practically saw each other every day back when they were little, just like they did in the present day. They had been very quiet and secretive about their sexual practices as they were still underage when they had begun to practice them. Their parents had no idea that they were doing such things, the only other that most probably would have known would have been Len's older brother Tai, but they could always trust him. Tai had helped them escape a lot of walk-ins by Len's parents as Rin used to sleep round Len's house all the time. They had done it ever since they were at a young age and it was like a time old tradition; they would always sleep round one another's houses every other week. They had almost become like children to each other's parents.

* * *

Present Day

It was a day like no other for Rin; she had gotten up bright and early at seven o'clock and had almost instantly jumped out of bed bustling with energy. She had gone through her morning ritual of showering, dressing and then heading on down to the kitchen to have her most favourite cereal for breakfast. As she sat there at the kitchen table gingerly eating her cereal; her eyes like a hawks were pealed and locked onto the front door. Without watching her spoon having practised this act almost a million times, she guided her spoon into the bowl of cereal; plunging it deep into the depths of the creamy white milk and below the now softening crunchy pieces of cereal. She then slowly brought the spoon up from the depths and as it rose it captured a portion of milk and cereal in its curved base. Small droplets of milk escaped the spoon and slid down its curved underside before plunging back into the bowl causing a small splash of milk, coating the last remaining pieces of cereal. As she brought the spoon to her mouth; which was now opened wide ready to receive the next spoonful, her teeth poised and ready to crush and break down the cereal before it made its way into her stomach. But at an instant she froze, the spoon sat there inches away from her mouth but it went no further. Rin watched as the post for that morning was pushed through the letter box before it gracefully floated down to the floor; like a leaf in the autumn season. The minute the letters landed, she placed the spoon back into the bowl not wanting to splash milk everywhere. Before she pushed her chair back with her feet and rose from it, making her way slowly over to the letters that now lay on the floor silently and unmoving. Something in her eyes; that stayed fixed to them, made the letters seem more important than life itself, in a way for Rin that was a bitter truth.

Unfortunately for Rin she had been born with a heart condition; as a baby she spent almost two months in a special wing of the hospital she was born in, receiving the best medical treatment there was too offer in her case, if it wasn't for the doctors there she wouldn't be alive today. The doctors had broken the news to Rin's parents after her two months in hospital were up; they had told them that there would come a day when Rin's heart would give out completely. It was devastating news to her parents and they had both broke into tears upon hearing the news. It was the most disheartening of news anyone could receive about their own child, that her years were limited to a bare few, not even enough to explore and learn about the world, to even experience and live life. However the doctors had mentioned that a heart transplant would save her life when that time would come and within two months of being born, Rin had already become a name on a list for a heart transplant. It was something that always weighed heavily in her parents minds and something they could never forget and it wasn't until the age of thirteen that they had told Rin. She had finally come to an age where she would understand the most terrible situation she had been dealt with. Rin had spent many days of the next three years crying, her mind always dwelled on her impending doom and even though her parents had mentioned that a heart transplant would save her; she still felt like her life would come to an end. And she wasn't far wrong not to keep her hopes up, for although she was on a heart transplant waiting list, her case wasn't to be dealt with until the future. Others would come and go that needed a heart before she ever would and so there was no certainty she would even get a heart when that day came. Her parents had never told her this as they were afraid they would make their daughter even more depressed.

But every cloud has a silver lining and that silver lining was Len. Whenever Rin was upset he was there to stop her tears and bring her joyous and happy filled smile back. He was her guardian angel and would do anything to make sure she was happy and even though she never told him why she cried so, he still did his best and never ever let the fact he didn't know stop him. She couldn't and wouldn't ever tell him; it was her greatest and closest kept secret. The only ones that knew were Rin's parents and Len's parents along with Tai, Len's older brother. He was told so that when that day came he would be able to comfort and soothe his little brother if it went badly. Tai had been very close to Rin, she was like the little sister he never had and he remembered many happy days babysitting his little brother and Rin. They were both 2 years apart from Len's older brother and he would always take them out together or individually sometimes. He had been there for Rin when she couldn't have Len see her, they had never told Len because they never wanted to hurt him. But Rin would become severely depressed and the only one that could keep her comforted and soothed was Tai. He would come over for a night or two and stay with Rin keep her company as she drowned herself in tears, he'd be her rock and keep her strong. Hold her as she slept and wipe her tears away, he acted like a true big brother. He would spend night and day watching her, he knew that Rin had a suicidal streak in her and it had only came around because of her situation and Tai had had to witness a severely depressed Rin trying to reach the knives to cut herself. But he always held her back and kept her sane; she needed Tai as much as she needed Len.

As she walked towards the letters, her heart was beating as fast as it could. Lately it had begun to slow down and it had hurt on occasion. It had all started a few months ago when Rin started to cough up blood and hold her chest as it pained her. When she had gone to the doctors they had taken tests and supplied her with a medicine to help ease the pain. The doctors feared the worst and believed that it was now the time that her heart was beginning to give out, it couldn't sustain her developing body anymore and it's days were numbered. Rin had made it to the letters and was staring straight down at them. Something within her wanted her to just turn around and go back to eating breakfast act as if nothing was wrong. But she knew she couldn't do that she needed to face the music and that was that. She softly gulped and slowly bent down, scooping up the letters in her hand, after doing so she pivoted on her foot and walked back into the kitchen sitting down again. She held the letters against the table, hands either side of them; slowly she lifted the first letter and placed it behind the rest. She continued to do this for everyone until she stopped and stared at the letter that was now before her. Her breathing had started to become heavier as she licked her dry lips to wet them; she was very nervous and her stomach was doing somersaults. In front of her a letter adorned a red cross in the top right hand corner of the envelope; it was the symbol of the hospital and was very hard to miss. Her eyes scanned all over the letter just to make sure it was from the hospital, a little part of her was hoping it wasn't but it was for sure a hospital letter.

She placed the other letters onto the table, now just holding the hospital letter between her hands. She couldn't bring herself to open it; it was like someone was controlling her body and stopped her from moving. She couldn't move at all, her fears and nerves were getting the best of her and slowly her forehead began to moisten with sweat, her hands were becoming clammy and her lips were drying quicker and quicker. She needed to know what was beyond the envelope and in her mind she was determined but her body was frozen. After a few minutes of a weakly pounding heart of nerves, she broke through her frozen state and slowly and shakily brought her right hand to the back of the envelope. She pushed her index finger underneath the loose left hand corner and slowly she pulled it along to the other side, the paper making a soft tearing sound as her finger ripped through the thin paper. Her weak heart was still pounding with nerves and her body was shaking lightly all over, it was affecting her so much because her life was in the balance of what was on this paper. Gracefully she slipped her forefinger and thumb inside the envelope and gripped the thin sheet of paper, slowly pulling it out of the envelope a very soft and quiet screeching sound being made as the sides of the envelope rubbed the sides of the paper. Eventually the paper was completely out of its outer shell and now its inner contents were there for all to see, gently and very carefully Rin began to unfold the paper, treating it as if it were something so delicate that it would shatter into a thousand pieces if handled roughly. Once she had completely unfolded it she closed her eyes and placed the letter onto the table; inhaling deeply to gather her strength and courage, trying to stomach her nerves as she reopened her eyes and began to read letter.

_Dear Miss Kagamine_

_It is with the deepest sympathy and regret that I must inform you of your current situation. After performing a series of tests on you and studying the results as accurately as we can. We have found that your heart is beginning to get weaker and weaker and will soon give out. _

_We have placed you onto the emergency transplant list and at this current time we are trying to secure you a heart to transplant into you as soon as possible. We sadly cannot make any promises that we will be able to secure a heart for you anytime soon or at all. _

_To give you the best possible chance we need you to come to the hospital right away. We will place you on life support which will give your heart a longer time plain. This means the greater chance of securing a heart for transplant but again I must stress we cannot make any promises. _

_Again Miss Kagamine it is extremely important and I cannot stress this enough that you must come to the hospital right away. We have also informed your parents and they will know around the same time as you will. _

_Miss Kagamine we promise to do our very best for you and will give you the best possible chance we can. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Doctor BK. Jarrett_

Rin let out a soft gasp as her hands began to shake from fear of dying, the paper rattled in the air as her hands shook and eventually it slipped from her fingers onto the floor. Within seconds tears began to flow and they ran down her face continuously as she began to sob. Bringing her hands to her face she whimpered as she sobbed and fear began to take over, within a few minutes she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe this was happening, she could die within a few days and so many things flashed through her head. But the one thing that stood out from the rest was Len. She could lose the boy she loved and she was so fearful of that and then she imagined how he would be affected if she died. Her fears didn't only include her death but Len's; she started to imagine him committing suicide because she had died. It was all too much for her and she couldn't handle it, she started to sob heavily and her hyperventilation was getting worse. If it wasn't for her mother who came rushing down the stairs and instantly hugged her daughter stroking her hair trying to soothe her, she may have lost control of her breathing but it calmed thanks to her mother as Rin continued to sob.

"Sweetie, sweetie, it's going to be ok, calm down sweetie" her mother said softly with her silk like voice as she continued to stroke Rin's hair "sweetie, mummy promises you it will be ok, the doctors are going to find you a heart ok" she said as she kissed Rin's forehead gently before wiping her tears away. She already knew what Rin had read as the doctor had called her the day before, her mother's eyes were red raw from where she had been crying all night, in fear she could lose her only child, her sweet loving baby girl.

"o-ok" is all Rin could mutter as she sobbed heavily into her mother's shoulder, soaking her shirt with her ever flowing tears.

Within the next few hours Rin's suitcase had been packed, all her family had been told what was happening, including Len's family as to Rin's family they were like family. Rin didn't have much time left and her mother soon had to take her to the hospital under the doctor's orders. But she knew how important it was to Rin to let Len know what was happening, he was like the son she never had and she knew how much he loved her daughter.

Rin stood there out in the drive way in front of Len, she had called Len not ten minutes ago saying she had important news and like a bullet he had zoomed over there as quick as his legs could take him. As he stood there with a concerned look upon his face at the sight of Rin's red eyes, he waited for her too speak. There had been a long drawn out silence between them, Rin was finding it increasingly difficult to bring herself to tell Len what was going on. They hadn't ever kept secrets but this is one she had always kept from him and it was a big deal, she didn't know how he would react, he was soft and emotional like his older brother and she knew how Tai had reacted when he found out.

"L-Len, there's something I need to t-tell you" she said trying hard to keep herself from stuttering or crying as she spoke in an almost forced neutral voice with the slight air of sadness attached to it.

"What is it Rin?" Len said softly with a worried tone as he gently bit his bottom lip, about a thousand worst case scenarios were running through his head right now.

"Well you see, w-when I was born, I was born with a heart condition" she gulped a little, she was into it now she couldn't stop "the doctors said that my heart would eventually g-give out" her voice was slowly exiting its neutral tone and entering a very upset one, Len just stood there with a face of shock unable to digest this information "a-and they said I would need a new heart to l-live, w-well my hearts failing and…and I have to go to hospital" she looked at him, his face was so white with shock and upset and it sparked her tears to slowly roll down her cheeks as she spoke "L-Len they are going to give me a heart transplant and I m-might not survive it, b-but they also said they might not get me a heart time" she couldn't take it anymore and with those words she burst into a heavy flood of tears feeling regretful for not telling him sooner "I'm s-sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to h-hurt you Len I love you so much, you're my everything and I didn't want you to get worried" she walked up to him and gently kissed his cheek before tears began to roll down it "L-Len? Promise you'll come visit me in hospital, I need you now more than ever" her mother had got in the car and started the engine slowly pulling the car out of the drive so she could take Rin straight the hospital "L-Len I love you" she said in an extremely sad and high pitched tone from her sorrow. She looked into Len's eyes and he just stared at her frozen as tears rolled down his face, Rin waited for a few minutes but Len didn't say or do anything "L-Len?" she said very upsettingly as she cried in front of him, she wanted to hear I love you from him and to get a kiss and cuddle; the kind that filled her with hope and happiness. But she got nothing from him, his time was up to do anything as her mother beeped the car horn and slowly Rin made her way to the car crying hard because her one true love didn't even say I love you too her before she could potentially be gone forever. As she got in the car and sat there crying looking at Len as they drove off, he continued to stand there motionless almost as if he was a statue and the sight was too hard to bare for Rin, she spent the entire journey crying before she had finally lost all energy; her body was failing due to her heart and just the simple act of crying had worn her out, her eyes red raw as she now slept from crying so much.

* * *

Rin was now in hospital, laying there hooked up to a series of machines that were extending her life, giving the doctors a little extra time to find her a heart. She was asleep and heavily sedated so that her body would slow down; the doctors were trying to give themselves as much time as they could to save her. Her mother and father sat there at her bed side each holding one of her hands as she slept. In her dreams she was with Len, she was reliving the day they spent together all those years ago. When they rode their bikes through the beautiful green sun light forest, before they had jumped into the crystal clear lake swimming together and playing and then it turned to the most special night of her entire life. The night her and Len shared a loving kiss and they became boyfriend and girlfriend; it had and always would be a night she would never forget and as she slept she relived all their memorable and happiest moments.

Rin's time was slowly draining away; like the sand from an hour glass. The doctors had worked furiously to find a heart; they had even called all the hospitals from miles around hoping they could have a heart transported by air to the hospital. But it was looking grimmer and grimmer by the minute, there wasn't going to be a heart by the looks of it and it was clear Rin's life was beginning to leave her. Her cheeks were pale white and she almost looked like a ghost; her lips were dry to the bone, her body was limp and lifeless and her breathing was almost non-existent. Even with the expensive and powerful life support machinery, her body was giving up; her heart could just not last any longer. Her parents expected the worse and as they looked at their daughter with their tear covered faces they started to say their last goodbyes.

Suddenly out of no-where a whole team of doctors and nurses rushed into Rin's room and quickly got the parents too their feet, they pulled them away from their daughter and began to quickly prep her bed to be taken away. Her mother was screaming scared they were going to take her away forever and her father was trying to fight the male nurses that held him. The doctor didn't have much time to explain but he quickly shouted "we have a heart!" then within seconds the team took Rin away and rolled her bed into theatre. Her mother and father had suddenly began to enter a phase of fear and happiness, there was still a chance the heart wouldn't take but they sat there in Rin's room holding each other's hands tightly waiting. They sat there for hours, the clock hands slowly rotated and a minute seemed like an eternity. Their hearts were pounding in their chests and their stomachs were filled with nerves as their minds sifted through doubt and hope. After a full six hours of sitting in silence in a room that once held their daughter, in fear and nervousness they had no idea what was going on, they didn't know anything. It was like the whole hospital was working on helping save Rin's life as no one had come to see them and the hospital was silent as the grave; it could have easily filled anyone with doubt.

Their heads snapped too the door of the room as the door handle turned, they both gulped and held onto each other tightly as the suspense and tension began to grow bigger and bigger by the second. The door handle turned and slowly the door swung back on its hinges and standing there was a surgeon covered in blood. They both looked in fear at him as he slowly walked into the room, his shoes clopped against the floor, the sound of stretching plastic screeched as he removed his surgical gloves before a sharp snap as the gloves pinged back into position; they were so alert from fear the parents jumped a little as the gloves made the snapping sound. The surgeon then placed the gloves in the surgical waste bin in the room and pulled up a chair sitting in front of the parents, slowly he pulled down his surgical mask and the suspense grew more and more. All they wanted to know was if their baby girl had survived and this suspense was killing them slowly, as the suspense grew they looked at the surgeons attire and at the blood that caked it. That was their daughters blood and the thought of that almost made them feel like being sick at the thought that their daughter had been cut open, what kind of state her body might be in if she was ok; all these things were rushing through their heads before the suddenly stopped as the surgeon drew in a deep breath.

"Mr and Mrs Kagamine I'm very happy to inform you that we were successful in transplanting the heart into your daughter" he smiled softly looking at them, letting them react to that first piece of information; because he knew the second piece wouldn't get the same reaction.

At that moment the parents were silent before they suddenly screamed out with joy almost jumping out of their seats as they heard the good news their daughter had survived and she had a new heart. What they felt was pure joy and it was incredible they couldn't help but smile brightly and thank the surgeon more than hundred times shaking his hand before hugging and kissing each other. But something wasn't right because the surgeon wasn't acting overjoyed for them, he had kept quiet and his soft smile had gone; replaced with a neutral looking face with no emotion. They slowly were brought down from their high and they looked at him, seeing as he had something else to say by the looks of things.

"I'm afraid I must also be the bearer of bad news" he said gently trying to comfort them as much as he could as he began to speak. As he spoke his words, Rin's mother broke into tears sobbing heavily just as Rin had done early that day, her father had a face of shock and his skin colour had gone as white as a ghosts; he didn't even know what to feel or do. As the surgeon stopped talking he gently patted them both on the shoulder as too say I'm very sorry before he left the room. Once he left Rin's parents began to sob and hold each other as they tried to comfort one another.

They stayed at the hospital that night with their daughter in the same room; she was in a recovering state and wouldn't wake for a few days which was the same amount of time she would have to stay in the hospital so they could be sure her new heart wasn't being rejected by her body. Her parents had kept quiet and held strong after hearing the most disheartening news they ever could have. After the next few days had passed the doctors had given Rin the all clear, her new heart was accepted by her body and it was pumping blood around her perfectly. One of the doctors had made a strange comment to Rin as he checked her heart and only her mother and father who were in the same room seemed to get it.

"Your new heart is working perfectly and has been accepted by the rest of your body. Truly it was meant to be yours and no one else's" he had said smiling to her before he left the room.

Her parents had kept quiet but smiled sadly at the doctors words, she didn't understand it herself and was upset not too see Len in sight. After what had happened after she had told him she thought he would at least have come to visit her in hospital. She loved him so much and he was her one true love, she couldn't understand why he hadn't come to see her, he had always came and looked after her when she was sick and had gone through everything with her. She shed a single tear of sorrow and quickly wiped it away not wanting to upset her parents. But the entire car trip home she was thinking of Len and although her new heart was healthy and perfectly working, it was hurting. She spent the car trip staring out of the window; watching the cars go by and the trees, trying to keep her spirits up. Maybe Len couldn't come, maybe he wasn't allowed in the hospital, usually it's just family allowed but he was like family. Then again maybe because he wasn't actual family he wasn't allowed; she ran all these things through her head not wanting to get upset with Len, she couldn't stay mad or upset with him, he was her everything. She kept her hopes up and thought that waiting for her in her house was Len, with his big infectious smile and he would wrap his arms around her and give her one of those amazing hugs.

As her father pulled into the drive and parked the car she looked into the front window of the house, she could see the outline of people in the front room and she smiled, her heart pounded a little as she couldn't wait to see Len. She got out of the car slowly trying to contain her excitement, her parents had been awfully quiet during the car trip home, they were usually very talkative but not today and again she got this feeling of something that wasn't quite right, just like when the doctor said that line about the heart. Her mother and father had opened the door and had gone into the house and she followed shortly after, as she walked in with a soft smile on her face as she saw Tai sitting on the sofa left of the door; he was just sitting there his head hung. Then she saw Len's parents sitting on the same sofa; they gave Rin a soft yet upsetting smile as they looked at her trying to reassure her, at least she felt they were trying to reassure her but why did she need reassuring and where was Len. Her smile slowly dropped from her face and with a worrying look she began to scan the room for Len. Maybe he was in the bathroom or upstairs sleeping now that he could rest after his sleepless nights of worrying about Rin; he had done it before. The atmosphere in the room was depressing and as she looked at her mother and father and then Tai and Len's parents she couldn't make out why they looked so unhappy. What was it she hadn't been told, why was everyone acting like this, she needed to know, she wanted to know where her Len was. Where was the boy she loved, where was the one that made her happy and kept her spirits up no matter how bad the situation.

"M-mum" she said upsettingly as she looked to her mother "w-where's Len" her eyes were watering with fear and she bottom lip trembled, she needed Len now more than ever.

Her mother slowly stepped forward and sniffled a little as she went onto her knees in front of Rin. She slowly slid both of her hands in Rin's and held them softly as she looked up into her daughters watery eyes, this was going to be the hardest thing she would have to tell her daughter but she had to say it. Len's parents held each other as tears began to well and Tai slowly looked to Rin his eyes red raw from what looked like days of crying.

"S-sweetie" her mother was having trouble speaking herself and she slowly inhaled a deep breath gathering her strength as she tried again looking into her daughters eyes "sweetie, where do you think your heart came from" her mother said ever so softly and upsettingly. Her mother couldn't hold back her tears in her final words and she got up and cuddled into her husband as she cried.

Rin looked into her mother's eyes before she had gone back to her husband to cuddle him. It took her brain a few minutes to work it out, she didn't understand but then it hit her; it hit her like a tonne of bricks. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as he eyes welled up and tears began to stream down her face. Where had her heart came from, why hadn't Len been there by her bed side, in the car on the way home or too even greet her when she returned from hospital, where had he been. This whole time she had wondered but never considered what she had realised thanks to her mother, Len had given up his heart, his life so that Rin could live. She dropped to her knees and began to sob violently; it was such a shock to her system she couldn't keep herself standing. Len's wasn't there anymore, he was gone, he had died the minute they took his heart and placed it inside her. He had sacrificed himself for Rin; he did it for her, so that she could live. She had lost the one person she held the closest, she had lost her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover and future husband. She had lost her everything, there wouldn't be anymore more cuddles or kisses, anymore smiles and laughter of Len's he was gone, he wasn't there anymore she couldn't feel him anymore, it was like he had been erased. The air around her felt cold almost freezing and her body shook from upset, but in her mind it was the cold. The coldness that Len had once fought back and kept her warm against with his love, but now it was all so cold and there was no one to fight back that cold. She couldn't help by sob harder and harder and a pool of tears was beginning to form on the floor in front of her knees as the tears dripped from the gaps in her fingers.

Tai stood up from his seat and went over to Rin, he had been crying for days now and his eyes were so sore and red. He had lost his little brother and being so soft and emotional soul he took it incredibly hard. But he couldn't be upset, not now, he couldn't cry anymore he had to be strong for Rin; he had to be strong for her, that's what Len would have wanted him to do. He kept that in his mind and went over to Rin kneeling down in front her, he held out his arms and almost instantly Rin grabbed a hold of Tai and held him tightly. She cried into his hoody as he wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair; he knew that soothed her to an extent and he just wanted her to be happy again, seeing her like this was causing him so much pain. Rin gripped Tai's shirt tightly with one hand and with the other she began to gently hit his chest with her curled up fist, keeping her face deeply buried in his shoulder. It didn't hurt him and he knew she was trying to vent all her emotions and he understood how she felt, he just held her tightly, gently stroking her hair trying to do the best he could. As she held Tai, she felt that coldness slowly disappear, the heat was starting to return to her and she could feel it. But her heavy sobbing continued as it continued to run through her head, Len wasn't there anymore, he was dead. He had given his life to let Rin live hers; he had performed the greatest sacrifice in the name of love.

* * *

**Brett: *Sobs* oooooh god that was sad **

**Rin: *cuddles brett crying* soooooo sad**

**Len: *sits there as a ghost* well at least your alive!**

**Brett: *looks at len and then thinks about it* mmm yeah guess you're right**

**Rin: *stops crying* thats true**

**Len: *facepalms* are you too doing this on purpose! make me...me again!**

**Brett: *chuckles a little* mmmm im not sure, you look good see through**

**Rin: *giggles* and at least now you dont need to eat, sleep, bath ect**

**Len: its not funny! make me a human again**

**Brett: mmmm im not sure if i should**

**Rin: dont do it Brett-kun haha**

**Len: Rin! what the hell**

**Brett: haha no no Rin's got a point there**

**Len: Im so gonna kill you**

**Rin: *rolls on the floor laughing with tears***

**Brett: *Laughs* b-but how your a ghost ahahahaha**

**Len: you too are so uncool *stomps off***

**Brett: oh god rin *holds stomach laughing* its hurting to laugh haha**

**Rin: *keeps laughing* **

**Brett: T-thank you for reading guys, please review my story and tell me what you thought and anyways to improve, i'd realy appreciate it *goes back to laughing* oh god im gonna die haha**


End file.
